


Lustro (Wiem Że Ty Jesteś Lecz Czym Jestem Ja)

by ginny358



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Community: Mirriel, Elements of Science Fiction but it isn't Science Fiction fiction, F/F, F/M, Guinea pigs are aliens - telepatic ones, Nudity, Polski | Polish, References to a lot of music valid to main character, Weird Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny358/pseuds/ginny358
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena i Pola żyły dotąd swoim życiem i nie zwracały uwagi, gdy ktoś mówił im, że mają swojego sobowtóra tudzież mylił ze sobą. Ale gdy wreszcie dochodzi do spotkania wszystko się zmienia. Co to znaczy dla nich samych?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lustro (Wiem Że Ty Jesteś Lecz Czym Jestem Ja*)

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał w ramach akcji „Napiszę każdy tekst” pod wyzwanie od Keisy:  
>  _Podobno istnieje teoria mówiąca o tym, że natura międzyświatowa ma ograniczoną wyobraźnię jeśli chodzi o kombinacje genetyczne, dlatego więc w każdym równoległym świecie można spotkać swojego sobowtóra o innym imieniu i drobnych różnicach charakterologiczno/preferencyjnych. Załóżmy, że ta teoria ogranicza się do naszej rzeczywistości i nie jest ona w żaden sposób uzasadniona – żadne pokrewieństwo w dziesiątym pokoleniu, in vitro, modyfikacje genetyczne, czy magia – po prostu jest. Załóżmy, że główny bohater ma swojego sobowtóra o identycznym wyglądzie, głosie, identycznych cechach wrodzonych, o istnieniu którego nie ma bladego pojęcia. Załóżmy, że sam sobowtór również żyje swoim życiem, nic nie wiedząc o istnieniu bohatera. Załóżmy, że czasami są myleni ze sobą, ale sobie nic z tego sobie nie robili, bo przecież ludzie podobni się zdarzają. Ale nie identyczni. Załóżmy, że w wyniku jakiś szczególnych okoliczności dochodzi do spotkania. Załóżmy, że to spotkanie do czegoś doprowadzi._  
>  _Jestem ciekawa jakie (jeśli w ogóle) będą rzeczywiste różnice między bohaterem i Sobowtórem. I dokąd ta konfrontacja doprowadzi._  
>  _Notabene, mój sobowtór ma podobno na imię Justyna._
> 
> Nie wyszedł nam do końca tekst o wielkich skutkach spotkania. Wyszedł nam za to tekst o spotkaniu, czy może bardziej, o dwóch dziewczynach, które były kimś osobnym jeszcze przed. Staraliśmy się wpisać go w założenia promptu, ale chyba nie spełniliśmy twoich oczekiwań Keisy... Przepraszamy. I mamy nadzieję, że mimo wszystko nasz tekst ci się spodoba. Chyba powinniśmy też stworzyć jakąś specjalną playlistę na Spotify z całą muzyką, jaka była dla nas podczas tworzenia tego tekstu ważna, ponieważ w wypadku tego tekstu ma ona spore znaczenie dla głównej bohaterki. Ale z drugiej strony nie ma co przesadzać i mamy nadzieję, że w samym tekście udało się nam zawrzeć odpowiedni klimat.
> 
>  **Rozdział drugi to tylko dodatek do części głównej tekstu, dziwna wariacja motywu będąca już wyraźnym sf.**  
>  Zbetowała nasza **zosia11**.

_Z dedykacją dla Justyny_

_My blood runs red but my body feels so cold_  
_I guess I could swim for days in the salty sea_  
_But in the end the waves will discolor me_  
**Of Monsters And Men - Organs**

 

**0**

W łazience Leny zimne światło jarzeniówki odbija się od szarych kafelków; Lena siedzi w stygnącej kąpieli, podkulone ramiona oplata rękami, bezmyślnie wpatrując się w równo obcięte paznokcie stóp. Prawie nie słyszy płynącego cicho z radia głosu Björk, śpiewającej o tym, że jej serce jej jak wielkie, czarne jezioro; docierają do niej pojedyncze frazy, które tylko pogarszają jej samopoczucie.  
_Identyczne_ , brzęczą jej w głowie słowa Mateo. _Jesteście identyczne, serio, Lenuś. Zbadaliśmy to naprawdę dokładnie, oczywiście istnieje możliwość pomyłki, to nigdy nie jest pewne, ale..._ Nawet nie pamięta, jak miała na imię ta druga dziewczyna, która przyjęła rewelację z dużo większym spokojem. Przyglądała się Lenie z ni to drwiącym, ni to przyjaznym uśmiechem, gdy doktor Zmijski tłumaczył, dlaczego je do siebie wezwał, i nic nie mówiła. _Chcemy przeprowadzić więcej badań, oczywiście, to naprawdę niezwykły przypadek, może nawet jedyny taki na całym świecie, to przełomowe odkrycie... Nie._ _Tamta wygląda, jakby była zainteresowana dalszymi badaniami, ale Lena się nie zgadza. Nie, powtarza stanowczo, patrząc prosto w oczy Mateo, byle tylko nie musieć spoglądać na tę drugą dziewczynę i modląc się do bóstw, by Mateo pojął, że to nie jest coś, co może poddać pod dyskusję. Identyczne..._ Lena drży, wychodząc z zimnej kąpieli.

**-1**

Lena naprawdę nie lubi smaku papierosów. W ogóle nie chciała próbować, ale Marysia w końcu ją przekonała i teraz Lena pluje sobie w brodę. Nawet nie dlatego, że ojciec Marysi je przyłapał, to jeszcze byłoby do zniesienia, jego reakcja... cóż, wpisywała się w to, jak zdaniem Leny powinni reagować dorośli. Reakcja matki, to co innego – jej matka nie krzyczy, nie perswaduje, o nie, jej matka jest _dumna_ i to wywołuje w Lenie kolejny odruch wymiotny (przed faktycznym zwymiotowaniem powstrzymuje ją wyobrażenie sobie reakcji babci, gdyby znów musiała sprzątać wymiociny wnuczki z werandy).  
– Wszystkiego trzeba spróbować, dziecko – powtarza matka, odpalając jednego papierosa od drugiego i patrząc na Lenę z nagle odkrytą czułością.  
– Wszystkiego, ale nie fizyki, matematyki, językoznawstwa, astronomii, historii antycznej i właściwie wszystkiego, czym kiedykolwiek chciałam się zająć, co? – rzuca sarkastycznie Lena, mrużąc oczy w ostrym świetle zachodzącego słońca.  
– Nie pyskuj. – Matka gasi niedopałek i znika w domu.  
Tu i teraz, gdzieś między powstrzymywaniem kolejnego odruchu wymiotnego i zastanawianiem się, jakim cudem ona potrafi tak szybko wypalać te papierosy, tu i teraz, na złość matce, Lena postanawia spełnić wszystkie swoje marzenia i plany.

– Lena! Lenka! – woła za nią Zosia. Figura koleżanki oddala się nieustannie Kobierzyńską, nowa kurtka kryje ją przed siąpiącym deszczem, a i ten plecak Zosia widzi po raz pierwszy, ale też Zosia wszędzie rozpoznałaby ten charakterystyczny krok, więc biegnie, by dogonić Lenę, a gdy wreszcie się z nią zrównuje, chwyta ją za ramię i obraca ku sobie, pytając ze śmiechem – Hej, Lena, znajomych już nie rozpoznajesz?  
Lena patrzy na Zosię nierozumiejąco spod błękitnego kaptura, na brązowe oczy opada wilgotna czerwona grzywka. Zanim jednak zdąży cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Zosia wyrzuca z siebie zaproszenie. Nie po to w końcu gnała jak głupia za Leną, żeby ta znów jej umknęła – co też uskuteczniała w ciągu całego ostatniego tygodnia.  
– Pokaz – wyrzuca z siebie zdumiona dziewczyna, jakby słyszała o wszystkim po raz pierwszy.  
– Pokaz, Lena. Nie uważałaś, gdy Bagietek go zapowiadał? – Zosia jest wyraźnie zniecierpliwiona dziwnym zachowaniem Dębskiej. – W piątek o osiemnastej, w BALu. Kilka fantastycznych ramotek. Potem masz wygłosić wykład. Oczywiście jeśli w ogóle przyjdziesz. Przyjdziesz?  
– J-jasne. – odpowiada w końcu Lena i przez chwilę zdaje się, że chce coś dodać, ale Zosia nie ma już czasu, więc biegnie dalej, wołając tylko: Dzięki!, zanim zniknie za rogiem.

Pola jeszcze przez chwilę jest zdumiona. Ruszając w narastającym deszczu, bardziej jednak niż całej sytuacji dziwi się sobie samej. Dlaczego nie powiedziała tej atakującej ją kobiecie, że nie jest żadną Leną? I dlaczego, na Peruna, zgodziła się pójść na ten cały pokaz, na który tamta zapraszała Lenę – kimkolwiek by nie była – nie ją, Polę.

Wieczorem, u Bagietka, Zosia dziwi się, że włosy Leny wciąż, tak jak poprzedniego dnia, pozostają ciemnoblond. Lena jednak tylko unosi brwi, gdy słyszy o tym, jakoby miała się farbować na czerwono i że się przecież z Zosią rano spotkały.  
– Nie, Zośka, na pewno się na nic takiego nie zgadzałam – dodaje, kiedy tamta kończy swoją historyjkę. – Raz, że nie mam czasu, dwa, że doskonale wiesz, że mnie to nie interesuje na tyle, żeby przychodzić na pokazy. Dlaczego w ogóle tak ci zależy? – pyta jeszcze, choć tak naprawdę jest tym równie niezainteresowana, jak swoim tajemniczym sobowtórem.  
Zosia jednak zdaje się nie łapać subtelnych sygnałów.  
– Nie wmuszaj jej tego – wtrąca na całe szczęście Bagietek, kiedy otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć i to kończy dyskusję – a zanim Zosia zdąży znów przyszpilić Lenę, ta wymyka się z imprezy.

– Wiesz, Lenka, masz najcichsze świnki, jakie widziałem – dziadek zagaja konwersacyjnie, więc Lena czuje się w obowiązku odpowiedzieć, mimo że najchętniej zwinęłaby się w kłębek i pozwoliła sobie zasnąć.  
– Naprawdę? – wzrusza ramionami. – Zawsze takie były – dodaje jeszcze cicho, wyraźnie zmęczona.  
Dziadek jednak nie daje się zbyć i milknie dopiero, gdy Lena faktycznie zasypia. Poprawia jej kołdrę i zbiera porozrzucane wszędzie zużyte chusteczki, kręcąc głową.  
– Niesamowicie ciche – mamrocze, przechodząc do salonu Leny, gdzie świnki popiskują do siebie jakby nigdy nic. – Ha, teraz to się rozmawia, co? – śmieje się dziadek, zatrzymując się na chwilę w drodze do kuchni, by pogłaskać obie po równo.

Czasem ktoś nazywa ją Polą, czy Paulą, by po chwili zobaczyć, że jednak się pomylił. Lena nie ma pojęcia, kim jest ta cała Paula i niespecjalnie ją to obchodzi, nawet kiedy wszyscy jej znajomi zauważają, że faktycznie ktoś taki istnieje i musi być do Leny naprawdę podobny, skoro je z sobą mylą. Czasem Lena ma wrażenie, że dostrzega tamtą dziewczynę w grupce studentów z jakiegoś humanistycznego licencjatu, ale nigdy nie ma czasu ani ochoty, by zatrzymać się i przyjrzeć dokładniej... Pauli? Nie ma nawet pewności, że to właśnie ona, ta dziewczyna, młodsza od niej o kilka lat, farbująca włosy na jaskrawe kolory, roześmiana, głośna... Przez większość czasu Lena w ogóle nie myśli o tej drugiej.

**1**

– Pokaż – mówi Pola i Lena zdejmuje ręcznik trochę ze wstydem; staje naga przed Polą. Cisza między nimi pali, kiedy Pola przygląda się Lenie krytycznie i Lena ma dziwne wrażenie, że w ustach dziewczyny brakuje papierosa, a mogłaby zmienić się w jej matkę.  
– Zupełnie inne – mówi wreszcie Pola i zaraz uśmiecha się wesoło do Leny, przestając przypominać kobietę, której Lena tak bardzo nienawidzi. – Zupełnie, zupełnie inne, kochana – powtarza, kiedy Lena podnosi ręcznik i owija się nim, wcale nieprzekonana do słów koleżanki. Lena wie, że z dokładnością do kilku zmarszczek mimicznych, i – rzecz jasna – koloru włosów, które Pola farbuje na jaskrawe kolory, gdy Lena pozostaje przy naturalnym złotym odcieniu, są identyczne. Nawet ścinają się podobnie krótko. Pola może zaprzeczać, ile jej się podoba, ale Lena widzi to w spojrzeniach innych, gdy są obok siebie – wszyscy biorą je za siostry. Gdyby nie te jednak widoczne sześć lat różnicy, wszyscy braliby je za bliźniaczki i nawet sama Lena zaczyna myśleć o niej, jakby Pola była jej siostrą. To pozwala jej nie myśleć o Poli, jakby Pola była nią samą, klonem, sobowtórem, nie. Nie, nie. Pola to jej siostra, z innej, lepszej mamy i z innym tatą – tak jest bezpieczniej, więc Lena chwyta się tej myśli do czasu, gdy Pola...

Pola obserwuje Lenę, powoli zbierając informacje o swoim klonie. Podpytuje jej znajomych, wypatruje drobnych i większych różnic. Stara się rejestrować każdy szczegół, choć na odległość to niełatwe. Pierwsze i najoczywistsze, co widzi Pola, to że Lena nosi się bardziej elegancko – choć stopień elegancji ma swoje fluktuacje. _To pewnie dlatego, że jest doktorantką_ , uznaje Pola, postanawiając, że sama nigdy nie wyjdzie dalej niż poza tytuł magistra. Lena prawie zawsze chodzi też w butach na obcasie i przyglądając się swoim obdartym kolorowym tenisówkom, Pola zastanawia się, jak ona to wytrzymuje. Póki co nie wie jeszcze, że w domu Lena nosi się luźniej. Wie za to, że Lena rzadziej się uśmiecha i studiowała jakiś gazylion kierunków, kolejny gazylion ma zaczęty i właśnie kończy drugi doktorat. Lena tak jak Pola, jest leworęczna i słucha podobnej muzyki i to by było na tyle z podobieństw, które Pola jest w stanie zaobserwować z daleka. Jeśli chodzi o różnice: Lena nie lubi fantastyki. _To nie mój gatunek_ , stwierdza na pytanie kolegi o _Solaris_ i dobicie przez tę... Zosię? Tolkienem, akurat kiedy Pola, zupełnym przypadkiem, przechodzi obok. Na szczęście nikt z tej grupki jej nie zauważa, bo Pola jest pewna, że zaraz chcieliby dokonać porównania na żywo – zwłaszcza, o ile Pola jest w stanie ocenić, kobieta pytająca o _Silmarillion_ – a ona nie jest małpką w cyrku.

Lena, decyduje Pola, obserwując ją z daleka, nie jest nią, Polą skopiowaną w jakiś dziwny magiczno-religijno-naukowy sposób. Lena, decyduje Pola, jest piękna.

Pola pochyla się nad klatką świnek, natychmiast przyciągając ich uwagę. Lewa świnka zamiera nad poidełkiem. Prawa piszczy ostrzegawczo. Pola nie pyta o ich imiona, ale Lena i tak odpowiada.  
– Tesla. – Wskazuje na lewą świnkę. – Tungetyt. – Wskazuje na prawą.  
_Tungetyt?_ , Pola rzuca Lenie zdumione spojrzenie, ale Leny nie ma już w pokoju. Zza półotwartych drzwi dobiega za to odgłos wstawianego czajnika, więc Pola wzrusza ramionami, kierując się do kuchni koleżanki. Ostatecznie to nie takie ważne.

**-1**

Pola pożera sny.

Pola nie wie nawet, skąd wzięła się jej... dlaczego to właśnie jej się przydarza. Próbuje szukać, obsesyjnie przetrząsa biblioteki w poszukiwaniu wiedzy, pewna, że w końcu pozna odpowiedzi, że nie może być jedyną taką osobą, że coś musi być w najdziwniejszych mitologiach, czy kultach – znajduje niewiele. To, co znajduje, nie jest do niczego przydatne.

Pola boi się spać, gdy jest z kimś blisko. Jej związki zbyt łatwo się rozpadają. _To niedobrane charaktery_ – powtarza, łykając łzy, gdy rzuca ją kolejna dziewczyna uznająca, że _Zbyt wielkie z ciebie dziwadło, Jesieńska_. To wcale nie przez te cholerne sny.

Lena siedzi przed klatką ze świnkami, w zamyśleniu ssąc końcówkę ołówka. Nawet nie zauważa, gdy z prawej dłoni wysuwa się jej notes i z cichym plaśnięciem upada na dywan.  
– Nic jeszcze nie wymyśliłaś? – Bagietek wystawia nos z lenkowej kuchni, najwyraźniej zwabiony głośniejszym odgłosem.  
Lena drga wyrwana ze swoich myśli.  
– Co? – pyta półprzytomnie.  
– Pytałem, czy nic jeszcze nie wymyśliłaś?  
Lena wodzi spojrzeniem od Bagietka, całego w mące, do świnek, całych czarnych. W końcu powoli kręci głową i wzrusza ramionami, zastanawiając się niespodziewanie dla siebie samej, dlaczego w ogóle oni się z Bagietkiem zeszli.  
– Niee – dodaje, pod pytającym spojrzeniem chłopaka. – Muszą pasować, chwilę mi to jeszcze zajmie. Wracaj do kuchni, ja tu posiedzę i pomyślę.

Świnki wciąż są bezimienne, gdy kilka tygodni później Bagietek oświadcza, że muszą porozmawiać i Lena jest pewna, że nie chodzi o oświadczyny ani nic w tym stylu. Zupełnie się nie dziwi, gdy Bagietek mówi, że jednak do siebie nie pasują. Sama zaczynała tak uważać i dopiero to, co chłopak mówi później, ją uderza. Trochę.  
– Ja... Lenka, tylko nie odbierz tego... ja, myślę, że wolę... no wiesz... – Bagietek nie jest w stanie dokończyć, ale ona rozumie, co chciał powiedzieć.  
Lena kręci z niedowierzaniem głową, ale choć nagle zbiera się jej na płacz, uśmiecha się do Bagietka.  
– To nic – mówi tak spokojnie, jak potrafi.  
Kiedy on wreszcie wychodzi, Lena nie płacze. Wymyśla za to idealne imiona dla swoich świnek.

**1**

Mijają długie tygodnie i Lena prawie zapomina o istnieniu tej drugiej, gdy Pola po raz pierwszy przychodzi na jej wykład. Jest połowa stycznia, wkrótce zacznie się sesja i to dziwny moment, żeby zacząć uczęszczać na jakiekolwiek zajęcia, a Pola zdaje się nie być w ogóle zainteresowana przedmiotem – choć spija z ust każde słowo Leny, ba, wyciąga nawet zeszyt i bardzo pilnie notuje. Lena udaje, że nie widzi Poli, choć kilkoro studentów zerka na początku zajęć to na nią, to na dziewczynę w ostatnim rzędzie – zaraz jednak wracając do wypakowywania zeszytów i długopisów, zapewne w przekonaniu o pokrewieństwie między obiema kobietami. Kiedy wreszcie wykład się kończy, Pola wychodzi z sali razem z innymi i Lena oddycha z ulgą. Przez całą godzinę była przekonana, że tamta będzie chciała porozmawiać.

Wkrótce obecność Poli na wykładach Leny staje się czymś naturalnym i Lena przestaje się tym stresować. Czasem zauważa też Polę na zajęciach, na które sama uczęszcza, co z kolei staje się już śmieszne, więc w końcu Lena łapie tamtą po jednym z kursów i nie pozwala odejść bez chociaż słowa wyjaśnienia.

– A nie mówiłam?! – woła Zosia triumfalnie, przedstawiając towarzystwu sobowtóra Leny, którego istnienie poprzysięgła udowodnić jeszcze w listopadzie, wyraźnie oburzona brakiem reakcji Leny na rewelacje o jej czerwonowłosym klonie, godzącym się uczestniczyć w pokazach, na które sama Lena, jako żywo, uczęszczać nie zamierzała.  
Wyciągnięta na środek pomieszczenia Pola wygląda na zażenowaną zainteresowaniem, jakie ku sobie ściąga, a fakt, że towarzystwo złożone jest głównie z osób starszych przynajmniej o kilka lat od niej, też nie pomaga. Potrząsając mokrą grzywką mamrocze, że wpadła tylko porozmawiać chwilę z Lenką, czego jednak nikt poza samą Leną zdaje się nie zauważać.  
– Oto, proszę państwa, Pola Jesieńska! – woła Zośka, która z kolei nie zauważa piorunującego wzroku Leny. – Lat dwadzieścia i trzy, licencjat z religii Słowian! Zakochana w...  
Pola uśmiecha się wymuszenie, w ścisku nie mając nawet tyle miejsca, by zdjąć przemoczoną kurtkę, gdy Zosia wciąż ją konferansjersko przedstawia. Pola powoli zbiera się, by dać jej w zęby, gdy czuje w dłoni dłoń Lenki, a w uchu słyszy jej głos:  
– Chodźmy stąd. Zośka nawet nie zauważy, że nas nie ma, a reszty to wcale aż tak nie obchodzi.

W bagietkowym przedpokoju Lena łapie jeszcze zamyślone spojrzenie Mateo, na które odpowiada wywróceniem oczami. Zośka wciąż przemawia i wszyscy, poza obserwującym Lenę i Polę Zmijskim, spijają z jej ust słowa. Nikt poza Mateo nie patrzy, gdy Pola wiąże buty, a Lena zapina zamek nowej skórzanej kurtki i wreszcie wychodzą w deszczową, wczesnowiosenną noc, w końcu same z sobą, bez głupich spojrzeń Bagietka, Stefana, Anki i Magdy, Marii, Tomka i całej reszty – a już zwłaszcza bez spojrzeń durnej Zośki. Lena włącza empetrójkę i oferuje Poli słuchawkę, tym razem z chęcią słuchając tego, co Pola ma jej do opowiedzenia. Tym razem nie oburza się nawet, gdy Pola odbiera jej empetrójkę i zmienia w połowie _Ævintýr_ na _How To Disappear Completely And Never Be Found_ , mimo że Lena wcale nie ma ochoty na zawodzący wokal Yorke’a.

**-1**

Polę nudzi czekanie na wykład, na który, jak się zdaje, przyszła sama. Choć kto wie, może reszta zaraz się pojawi, więc nie ma sensu jeszcze sobie iść. Z nudów Pola zaczyna czytać przedawnione ogłoszenia w gablotach, wszystkie o strasznie nudnych wydarzeniach, na które Pola nie miałaby ochoty pójść, nawet gdyby wciąż były aktualne. Albo gdyby miała wehikuł czasu. _O, wehikuł czasu, to byłoby dopiero fajnie mieć_ , myśli Pola, nieuważnie przebiegając wzrokiem po ulotce zapraszającej do udziału w jakichś genetycznych badaniach na wydziale biologii. O dziwo aktualnych.  
– Nie mów, że jesteś tym zainteresowana, Pola! – woła jej prawie prosto do ucha Antek jakąś minutę później, gdy Pola spisuje dane kontaktowe z ulotki.  
– A co, boisz się, że mnie zmutują i będę gieemo? – śmieje się dziewczyna, chowając notatnik do kieszonki plecaka i masując prawe ucho. – Gdzie reszta? – dodaje. – Znów gdzieś was zawieruszyło?  
– Mareczek powinien zaraz tu być. Werka i dziewczyny też. Tomka nie będzie. Jadźki tak samo, a pozostałych kto wie – wzrusza ramionami Antek, rozpinając kurtkę. – Słuchaj – dodaje jeszcze, zanim pójdzie do szatni, rzucając Poli pytające spojrzenie – Werka ma jakieś dziwne opowieści, że niby cię widziała rano na wydziale fizyki, jak szła po coś do brata, i że przefarbowałaś się na blond...  
– Blond to nie mój kolor – śmieje się Pola. – Fizyki też nie zamierzam studiować, serio. Pewnie laska była podobna, wiesz, to się zdarza. Idź już odwieś tę kurtkę, bo Tomska się wścieknie.  
Antek nie wygląda na przekonanego, ale co może zrobić. Pola w końcu nie ma powodu, żeby kłamać.

Pola myśli o tym, że jeszcze nigdy nie spotkała kogoś naprawdę pięknego. Nie od zewnątrz, tylko tak w środku, żeby spojrzeć i poznać i wiedzieć – tak, on jest piękny, ona jest piękna. Czasem Poli zdaje się, że ta czy inna dziewczyna jest właśnie tak piękna od środka, ale potem przychodzi zrozumienie. Nie ma pięknych ludzi. Nie w ten sposób.

**0**

– I to nie jest żaden błąd, tak?  
– No przecież widzi pan doktor, że robiliśmy powtórki. I nie, to nie błąd sprzętu.  
Zmijski wpatruje się w wydruki z bardzo dziwną miną.  
– Więcej badań? – dopytuje doktorant.  
Zmijski kręci głową.  
– Nie wiem. Zobaczymy. Na razie powinniśmy poinformować... – Mateusz nie kończy, wskazuje tylko wymownie na leżące przed nim papiery.  
Nie ma tu oczywiście mowy o tym, kogo dotyczą, ale to da się łatwo sprawdzić. Kiedy młody Stefan wychodzi, Zmijski jeszcze raz przegląda wyniki.  
– Zdumiewające – mruczy do siebie. – Żeby przy braku pokrewieństwa... Zdumiewające.

– I co? Po prostu odpuścimy przełomowe badania, bo ona się nie zgodziła? – Stefan jest wyraźnie poirytowany.  
Mateusz wzrusza znacząco ramionami.  
– Leku na raka i tak nie pozwoliłoby nam to odkryć – stwierdza, kiedy Stefan wciąż ma ochotę wyrzekać mu taką a nie inną decyzję, ale chłopaka to nie uspokaja.  
– Lek na raka, też mi. A co ze zwykłą ludzką ciekawością? Co?  
Na to Mateusz przynajmniej może odpowiedzieć z całą pewnością – choć sam po trosze podziela zdanie swojego doktoranta.  
– Sęk w tym, że Lena nie jest ciekawa. A wierz mi, znam ją na tyle długo, żeby mieć pewność, że w tej kwestii nie zmieni zdania. Wracajmy do pracy – kończy, zanim Stefan zdąży coś jeszcze dodać. – I bez ataku klonów mamy dużo do zrobienia.

**1**

Gdy Pola całuje ją po raz pierwszy, Lena jest zaskoczona. Odsuwa się z przestrachem i ucieka, mając jednocześnie pewność, że Pola nadal stoi w drzwiach sali wykładowej – zraniona jej, Leny, reakcją.

Rodzice nie są zachwyceni nowym związkiem Poli. A Pola cóż, tego się mniej więcej spodziewała, ale co ma powiedzieć sobie samej. Przestań kochać? No już chyba prędzej przestanie kochać rodziców po tym, co jej powiedzieli.  
– Ona jest... ona jest zbyt podobna! To nie może być przypadek! – krzyczy matka. – To kazirodztwo, dziecko!  
– To chore, Pola! Ile mamy ci perswadować... – ojcu brakuje słów, choć nie tak bardzo. jak brakuje ich Poli. Tyle tłumaczenia i niby rozumieli, a jak przychodzi co do czego...  
– Cholerni hipokryci! – wrzeszczy Pola tak głośno, jak tylko potrafi, niech pół bloku usłyszy, tak, niech słyszą. Potem wybiega, trzaskając drzwiami.

Gdy Pola całuje ją po raz drugi, Lena oddaje pocałunek. Później sama nie wie, czy to naprawdę tak musiało się skończyć. Ale to nie ma znaczenia. Ważne, że Pola jest. Że Pola się przydarzyła, i że Mateo wymyślił sobie to swoje wydumane badanie, do udziału w którym prawie że ją zmusił i do którego ona później musiała namówić dziadków i matkę, byle tylko móc przekazać Mateo próbki DNA z obu stron rodziny.

Lena nie ma żadnych snów, które Pola mogłaby pożreć, i po raz pierwszy Pola czuje się bezpiecznie, śpiąc obok drugiego człowieka. Tylko że przez połowę z nocy w swoim nowym domu w ogóle nie może zasnąć, usilnie starając się nie myśleć o rodzicach i nie płakać – co nie zawsze się jej udaje, ale przynajmniej stara się nie budzić wtedy Lenki z jej bezsnu.

– Kilka związków rozpadło mi się przez te cholerne gałki oczne – mówi z żalem Lena, gdy Pola zauważa jej „dziwną przypadłość”. Pola bowiem nie daje zbyć się zwykłą wymówką swojej dziewczyny. Jej jednak, pomimo całego strachu, jaki ją przepełnia, Lena potrafi powiedzieć prawdę.

**-1**

Werka upiera się, żeby wmawiać Poli, że widuje ją w dziwnych dla Poli miejscach i że Pola regularnie farbuje się na ciemnoblond. Pola wyśmiewa Werkę bardziej niż Antka. Antek w ostateczności to kuzyn, a rodzinie lepiej się nie narażać za bardzo. No więc ma sobowtóra i co z tego? Zdarza się i lepiej dla Werki, żeby znalazła sobie inny temat do ploteczek, bo serio, Pola może się śmiać, ale jej cierpliwość w pewnym momencie się skończy.

– Więc co z tymi badaniami? – Antek dosiada się do niej w Tekturze, ze swoją kawą, niepomny ostatniej sprzeczki. – Pójdziesz? – pyta, dziwnie zmartwiony.  
Pola przygląda mu się dobrą chwilę znad laptopa, zastanawiając się, o czym też jej drogi kuzyn mówi.  
– Ach, te badania – przypomina sobie w końcu. – Jasne, dlaczego miałabym nie. Nie zjedzą mnie tam, pobiorą trochę DNA, zadadzą kilka pytań, zarobię parę groszy i wsio.  
– Jesteś pewna? – naciska Antek, wciąż wyraźnie niespokojny.  
– Tak. I przestań z tymi swoimi teoriami spiskowymi – mruczy Pola, wracając do przerwanej pracy. – Idź sobie – dodaje po chwili. – Rozpraszasz mnie, a wiesz, że Tomska nie przyjmuje spóźnionych analiz.

**1**

Czasami Lena ma wrażenie, że Pola słucha tylko Radiohead. To oczywiście nieprawda, Lena zna przecież doskonale playlistę Poli na Spotify i sama słyszy, jak często jej dziewczyna włącza co innego. A jednak czasem Lena nie może pobyć się wrażenia, że Pola słucha tylko Radiohead, że czyta w kółko trzy książki sci-fi i żadnej innej, że interesują ją tylko i wyłącznie dawni Słowianie – i nic, absolutnie nic więcej. W niektóre wieczory i ranki, kiedy jej myśli płyną innymi, bardziej rozfrędzlowanymi torami, Lena próbuje zrozumieć, dlaczego zdarza się jej tak sądzić. Czasem dochodzi do wniosku, że Pola to tylko szkic, przez który prześwituje pustka. Ale to nie może być prawda, to bzdura. Bzdura, którą Lena wmawia sobie, bo sama zbyt dużo bierze sobie na głowę. Pola jest najnormalniejszą dziewczyną na świecie i Lena mogłaby być taka sama, gdyby tylko nie była sobą.

Poli zdarza się wpadać niespodziewanie do Leny i wyprowadzać ją tym z równowagi. Podgłaśnia wtedy radio, którego Lena zawsze słucha bardzo cicho, szybko uczy się jednak, by nie zmieniać stacji, bo o ile niespodziewane wizyty Lena jest w stanie przeżyć, o tyle jej radio to świętość.  
– Poza tym denerwujesz dziewczyny – dodaje, choć Tesla i Tungetyt jako żywo wydają się absolutnie nieporuszone głośniejszą muzyką.  
Wkrótce Pola odkrywa wzorzec, którym posługuje się Lena przy wyborze audycji – co do kuchni, co do pracy, co do wanny i co do snu, na stopniowym całkowitym wyciszeniu. I kiedy nic. Wkrótce Pola zna to tak dobrze, że potrafi ustawiać lenkowe radio z wyprzedzeniem. Czasem zaś, zwłaszcza wieczorami, Lena opowiada Poli o tym, czego właśnie słuchają, półgłosem wypowiadając kolejne słowa – stara się nie zagłuszać muzyki. Pola chciałaby umieć tak przekonywać do swojego gustu, ale wbrew wszelkim staraniom Lena jest nieczuła na wdzięki ukochanego Radiohead Poli i tylko powtarza, że są znośni, w małych dawkach, na co Pola się obraża, ale nie za bardzo, bo jednak Lenę lubi bardziej niż Radiohead. A potem przychodzi ten wieczór, kiedy Pola przynosi Lenie podkast o samotnej pustynnej społeczności i Lena się zakochuje.

Lena odwiedza Polę tylko raz, zapowiadając się z tygodniowym wyprzedzeniem. Pola śmieje się z tej formalności, bo jest prawie tak, jakby Lena przysłała oficjalne powiadomienie dla jej rodziców o swojej audiencji i nawet Lena trochę się z tej swojej urzędowości razem z Polą naśmiewa. Ostatecznie jednak nie czuje się dobrze w tym małym, pełnym słońca mieszkanku. Rodzice Poli wydają się dziwnie nieprzyjaźni, a sama Pola jest jakoś skrępowana i już po pierwszym kwadransie Lena obiecuje sobie nigdy więcej tego nie powtarzać.

Jest środek nocy, ale Lena jeszcze nie śpi, choć Pola już dawno się położyła i nawet świnki śpią za ścianą snem sprawiedliwego. Lena jednak siedzi przed otwartym dokumentem Worda, piątą godzinę, próbując wykrzesać z siebie choć zalążek weny. Mija trzecia, gdy wreszcie się poddaje i z westchnieniem myśląc o jutrzejszym seminarium, zamyka program. Zanim pójdzie spać, jeszcze tylko na moment zerka na Twitter – i zamiera, oddech jej przyspiesza, choć to tylko małe ogłoszenie, ale... _If you want to become an astronaut, go here_ pisze na swoim koncie NASA (dołączając link, zapewne do stron rekrutacyjnych), które Lena śledzi głównie dla pięknych obrazów z przestrzeni kosmicznej. Lena waha się z kursorem nad linkiem – zawsze chciała zostać astronautką, więc może to już pora podjąć w tym kierunku konkretniejsze kroki. Dowiedzieć się więcej o wymaganiach. _Może jednak nie_ , myśli nagle bardzo świadoma śpiącej za jej plecami Poli. _A może..._ W końcu Lena wyłącza komputer uznając, że wciąż ma dużo czasu na tę konkretną decyzję. Agencje kosmiczne jej nie uciekną, zanim skończy ten cholerny doktorat.

**-1**

– Astronomem? Serio, chcesz zostać astronomem? Czyś ty oszalała?!  
Lena gryzie się w język. I po co było zdradzać to właśnie Zośce. Naprawdę znają się już wystarczająco długo, żeby Lena wiedziała, że komu jak komu, ale jej takich rzeczy lepiej nie mówić. Zaraz pewnie zacznie wyrzekać, że skoro Lena chce mieć czas na zostanie _astronomem!_ to równie dobrze powinna mieć czas, żeby przychodzić na te durne zosine pokazy, które nikogo nie obchodzą.  
– Wiesz, Lenka... – o właśnie, zaczyna się, myśli Lena z niesmakiem i już ma się ubrać i wyjść, trzaskając drzwiami, gdy z kuchni wpada Mateo i przerywa Zosi w pół słowa. On z kolei zaczyna o tych swoich bardzo ważnych badaniach, a Lena, wdzięczna za każdą dystrakcję, zgadza się rozważyć całą sprawę. I choć Zosia protestuje – ostatecznie nikt poza ich trójką jeszcze nie przyszedł, nawet Tomka nie ma, choć to jego mieszkanie – oboje wychodzą zatopieni w rozmowie. Chwała bogom za stanowczość Mateo w tym, jak o wiele ważniejsze od wszystkiego są jego badania, myśli Lena, sięgając po parasolkę.

– Czego ty tam słuchasz? No nie, znowu te smuty. Pola mogłabyś... Ała. No co?!  
– Spadaj Werka. – Pola przyspiesza, poprawiając słuchawki, ale Werka zaraz ją dogania i bezczelnie zabiera jej słuchawkę. W końcu zaczyna nawet nucić.  
– Całkiem chwytliwe te moje smuty, co? – śmieje się Pola  
– Więc czyim jesteś bohaterem? Co Poluś? No dalej, powiedz mi.  
– Żebyś wygadała połowie roku? – Werka całą sobą daje znać, że nic nikomu nie zdradzi, ale Pola nie daje się nabrać. Zresztą i tak nie ma nikogo aż tak w niej zakochanego, więc niby co miałaby powiedzieć. _A poza tym to tylko piosenka, jej tekst nie musi się automatycznie pokrywać z życiem słuchającego_ , myśli Pola i śmieje się głośno. – Jesteś naprawdę głupia – kwituje wesoło zdumienie Werki.

**1**

Pola z wahaniem odbiera telefon od Antka. Naprawdę nie wie, co ma mu powiedzieć, w końcu jego teorie trochę się sprawdziły.  
– No i? Co z tymi wynikami?  
– Nie wiem, oni tam ciągle badają te swoje... zresztą sam wiesz, że to trwa całe lata. Ale... Antek...  
– Co jest?  
– No bo... tylko się nie śmiej, jak się będziesz śmiać, to cię ugryzę.  
– Ugryziesz? Niby jak, przez telefon, Pola, nie wygaduj... No dobra, dobra, nie będę się śmiać.  
– No bo faktycznie mam sobowtóra. Takiego prawdziwego. Inni rodzice i w ogóle, ale to samo DNA. Podobno to możliwe. Mało prawdopodobne i w ogóle... Nie, nie wiem, co więcej. Oni tam chcieli robić więcej badań, ale ta druga się nie zgodziła, zresztą wcale się jej nie dziwię. Wpadnę potem i pogadamy na spokojnie.  
– Ha, Pola, to faktycznie...  
– Tylko mi tu nie wyjeżdżaj z Iluminatami!  
– No ale sama...  
Pola rozłącza się wywracając oczami. _Też sobie znalazłam powiernika_ , myśli, uznając, że nie ma już sensu wracać na zajęcia.

Pola ze stoickim spokojem szlifuje ostatni rozdział licencjatu. Werka nie może się nadziwić, jak bardzo można się tym nie stresować, ale Poli nigdy nie brakowało pewności siebie i nie widzi, dlaczego miałoby jej zacząć tej pewności brakować właśnie teraz. Lenka siedzi w pracy, a Tesla i Tungetyt milcząco absorbują Weronikę, tak że między kolejną herbatą, dokarmianiem i głaskaniem świnek nie ma zbyt wielu możliwości, by rozpraszać Polę – sam głos Weroniki jej nie przeszkadza, stanowiąc tylko akustyczne tło, na które odpowiada półsłówkami – i Pola jest nawet skłonna uznać to popołudnie za całkiem udane.  
– Więc już tam na dobre nie wracasz, co? – Werka chyba oczekuje porządnych wyjaśnień, ale w końcu kiedy cisza się przedłuża, daje spokój. – Antek się o ciebie martwi – dodaje mimo wszystko.  
– Niech sam wpadnie. Lena go nie zje. – sarka Pola, ni to poirytowana, ni to rozbawiona. – W ogóle co go ugryzło, że mnie unika jak ognia. Myśli, że zarażę go DNA mojej dziewczyny? Bo nie wierzę, że obraził się o tę ostatnią przegraną w Wiedźmy?  
Na to Werka woli nie odpowiadać, więc milczy, pozwalając Poli dokończyć jej pracę. I tylko ma dziwne wrażenie, że świnki Poli i Leny patrzą na nią z wyrzutem, jakby doskonale wiedziały, czego nie mówi. _Jeśli zapiszczą teraz znacząco, to chyba wyjdę z siebie_ , myśli, wyzywająco podtykając im pietruszkę. Tesla i Tungetyt jednak więcej się nie odzywają, pochłonięte jedzeniem.

**-1**

Smog staje się nie do zniesienia, więc Pola postanawia, że nie ma co odkładać kupna maski.  
– Co za szczęście, że pojutrze wyjazd – wzdycha Jagoda, kiedy wchodzą w niezadymioną klatkę schodową w jej bloku. – Nie wiem, jak my wytrzymujemy w tym mieście. Więc co z tą świnką?  
Pola wzrusza ramionami, poprawiając turkusową grzywkę.  
– Mama wciąż marudzi. Nie wiem, może w końcu kupię jedną i postawię ich przed faktem dokonanym. Żywego zwierzaka nie wyrzucą, a przecież nie każę _im_ się nią opiekować. Albo w końcu przeniosę się na swoje i tyle będą mieli do powiedzenia – kończy zdecydowanie, wchodząc za Jagodą do windy.

 _Jadzia ma rację, wyniesienie się na swoje nie może być takie trudne,_ myśli Pola, wpatrując się w rozświetlany raz po raz światłami przejeżdżających samochodów sufit. Sny rodziców ostatnio źle na nią działają, więc kiedy tylko może, Pola stara się nie sypiać nocami. To nie zawsze wychodzi, ale ona wciąż nie ma odwagi odejść.

**1**

Dzwonek. Lena spogląda zdziwiona na świnki.  
– Kogo też przyniosło o tej porze? – pyta dziewczyn, jakby one naprawdę mogły coś o tym wiedzieć, ale Tungetyt i Tesla milczą tylko znacząco, więc Lena podnosi się z fotela, poprawiając ułożenie świnek na ramieniu, zanim rozlegnie się drugi rozpaczliwy dzwonek.  
Za drzwiami stoi rozkaszlana od smogu Pola, z torbą karmy dla Tesli i Tungetyt w ręce. _Głupia dziewczyna_ , myśli Lena, dopiero po chwili zauważając, że Pola jest też cała zapłakana. Nie mówi więc nic o filtrach, choć bardzo ją korci, by skarcić Polę; przytula ją tylko mocno, starając się nie zgnieść świnek i ledwie rejestrując dziwne ukłucie pod sercem.  
– Mogę zostać? – pyta niewyraźnie dziewczyna, wciąż zapłakana.  
– Jasne. Chodź, zrobię nam herbaty – Lena chwyta Polę za rękę i prowadzi ją do kuchni.  
Świnki z jej ramienia przyglądają się wszystkiemu milcząco.

Tungetyt jest nieswoja. Popiskuje cicho, wyraźnie zestresowana, gdy Lena wyjmuje ją z klatki, by ją dokładniej obejrzeć. Ale nie, żadnych guzków, zadrapań, ropy, nic, czego Lenka w pierwszej chwili się obawiała. Mimo wszystko...  
– Co ci jest, maleńka? Coś cię wystraszyło? – pyta zwierzątko, przytulając je i głaszcząc uspokajająco. Tungetyt jednak wciąż jest rozedrgana, a jej niepokój udziela się Tesli, która zaczyna piszczeć obronnie, więc Lena ostatecznie dzwoni do przychodni.

Pola czasem wchodzi na facebooka Lenki i pisuje z jej znajomymi. Przeprowadza swoisty eksperyment – jak wiele przekleństw może wstawić w dyskusję, zanim zorientują się, że to nie Lena. Zosia przyłapuje ją bardzo szybko, choć Pola ma wrażenie, że to bardziej dlatego, że Lenka i tak bardzo rzadko do Krasieńskiej pisuje, a jeśli już, to krótko i rzeczowo. Reszta reaguje różnie. Bagietek przez pół roku nie odgaduje, co się dzieje, choć przynajmniej kilka razy wspomina Lenie o tych rozmowach, najwyraźniej przekonany, że po prostu Lenka częściej przeklina online niż offline. Nie pomaga mu zresztą to, że Lena szybko podejmuje grę i bardzo dobrze udaje, że to wcale nie Pola pisuje z jej konta, kiedy jej się nudzi albo nie chce jej się logować na własne. Czasem sama loguje się na koncie Poli i, jak mówi, _poszerza jej horyzonty_. O ile Pola się orientuje, to _poszerzanie_ polega głównie na lajkowaniu mnóstwa dziwnych profili i czasami pisaniu przydługich filozoficznych epistoł, których Lenka nie odważyłaby się opublikować na swoim i tak zagraconym wallu.

Weterynarz niczego nie wykrywa, ale przepisuje Tungetyt serię tabletek _– Tak na wszelki wypadek_. Tabletki jednak nic nie zmieniają, choć Lena i Pola mocno pilnują ich dawkowania, obie w coraz większym stresie. Kilka tygodni później Tungetyt zaczyna chudnąć (kolejna wizyta również nic nie wykrywa), Tesla zaczyna stresować się razem z nią, a Lena z trudem powstrzymuje płacz, pewna, że to już koniec. Nie chce jednak jeszcze usypiać _tylko świnki, dzięki Zośka, to naprawdę pomogło_ , myśli sarkastycznie, nastawiając _Wieżę melancholii_ , która trochę uspokaja Tungetyt. Apetytu jednak jej nie poprawia i w końcu, kiedy Lena sama prawie nie rzuca ważnych zobowiązań w cholerę, byle tylko nie musieć zostawiać świnek samych, Pola perswaduje jej, że to już czas. Nie ma sensu przedłużać cierpienia całej czwórce. Lena zgadza się milcząco, bo co innego może zrobić, ale nie jest w stanie zadzwonić do weterynarza, więc to Pola umawia je na wizytę.

– Nie puszczę cię tam samej. Nie ma mowy, prędzej pójdę bez ciebie i...  
– I nie będziesz miała pojęcia, co zabrać, a co zostawić – wchodzi jej w słowo Pola. – Pójdziemy razem, tylko... – Lena przygląda się jej pytająco – To zajmie za dużo czasu, będziemy musiały wrócić tam kilka razy, nie wiem, czy tyle wytrzymam – kończy Pola, powstrzymując płacz.  
Lena przytula ją mocno i szepcze pocieszająco:  
– Spokojnie, kochanie. Dasz radę, jesteś silna. Będzie dobrze. Weźmiemy samochód od Bagietka i zbierzemy wszystko za jednym razem.  
– Kocham cię. Kocham cię, Lenka – mówi Pola przez łzy.

– Co cię tak cieszy, Lenka? – Pola jest zdumiona nagłą poprawą humoru swojej dziewczyny.  
Lena spogląda przez chwilę znad komputera na świnki, wciąż się uśmiechając.  
– Wiesz, Pola, tak sobie myślę, że ona wyzdrowieje z prędkością fal grawitacyjnych.  
Pola przygląda się uważnie Lenie.  
– Czyli wolniej niż światło – stwierdza w końcu ostrożnie, nie wiedząc, czy ta nagła zmiana humoru powinna ją martwić, czy może raczej bawić.  
– Nie. – Lena śmieje się jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem cała energia z niej schodzi. – Ona nie wyzdrowieje. – mówi cicho, wychodząc z pokoju.

Konfrontacja jest trudna, rodzice milczą, gdy dziewczyny pakują jej rzeczy, i tak, to o wiele lepiej, niż gdyby znów krzyczeli, ale Pola i tak myśli, że trzeba było przyjechać w tygodniu, rankiem – kiedy dom jest pusty. Zebranie wszystkiego na szczęście zajmuje tylko trochę ponad godzinę i jeszcze z pół, zanim Pola upewni się, że niczego nie zapomniała, a potem mogą wyjść i już więcej tu nie wrócić. I tylko Pola nie wie, czy to, co czuje, to ulga.  
– Nie było tak źle – zauważa Lena, wstawiając ostatnie pudło do bagażnika, Pola jednak nie jest w stanie ani się zgodzić, ani zaprzeczyć, więc nie mówi nic.

Tungetyt zdrowieje przez noc i Pola zastanawia się, czy ma to jakiś związek z umówioną już wizytą. Tesla stoi dumnie i opiekuńczo nad drugą świnką, która zajada podawaną jej przez zdumioną Lenę pietruszkę z takim apetytem, jakby ostatnie kilka tygodni nie miało miejsca.  
– Te świnki – mówi Pola.  
– Mhm? – Lena podnosi wzrok zaintrygowana tonem Poli.  
– Te świnki, kochana, są jakieś dziwne. Chtoniczne – kończy Pola z dumą.  
Lena wzrusza ramionami.  
– Może i tak.

**-1**

– A co tobie się śniło, kochanie? – pyta babcia, gdy Lena ma pięć lat.  
Lena zdziwiona powtarza za staruszką:  
– Śniło?  
Babcia kiwa głową, poprawiając obrus na kuchennym stole, nawet nie patrząc na Lenę, zbyt zajęta podawaniem śniadania. Lena przygląda się jej za to z wielką uwagą, zastanawiając się, o co też babci może chodzić.  
– N-nic – mówi wreszcie i to chyba jest akceptowalna odpowiedź, ale Lena dodaje jeszcze na wszelki wypadek: – Nie pamiętam.  
Wkrótce nauczy się kłamać – podsłuchując opowieści o snach innych, będzie wymyślać własne, byle nie budzić podejrzeń zbyt częstym powtarzaniem, że ich nie pamięta.

Później, kiedy już jest dorosła, przestaje się przejmować. Zwykle nikogo nie obchodzą jej sny, a jeśli nawet, to „nie pamiętam” powtarzane z odpowiednio dużą determinacją okazuje się wystarczające. Ponieważ Lenie nie przydarzają się sny. Choć sypia, jak każdy, w jej głowie nie powstają te dziwne wizje, których doświadczają wszyscy inni; za jej zamkniętymi oczami czai się tylko ciemność. Gdy śpi, jej gałki oczne się nie poruszają i czasem ktoś to zauważa. Lena zawsze się z tego śmieje i wymawia się nieszkodliwą przypadłością – to zresztą prawda, Lena ma tę przypadłość i nigdy nie wydawała się jej ona szkodzić. W każdym razie nie bezpośrednio.

Czasem Lena budzi się z koszmarów, których nie potrafi opowiedzieć, w których nie ma niczego do opowiedzenia – tam nic nie było, ale Lena budzi się przerażona i tato musi ją długo uspokajać, zanim znów zaśnie, bezpieczna w jego ramionach. Kiedy tato umiera, bezsenne koszmary Leny tylko się nasilają.

**1**

Wyjazd naprawdę dobrze im robi i Lena zaczyna tęsknić do wakacji – kiedy będzie miała więcej czasu i będzie mogła wyjechać z Krakowa na dłużej niż dwa dni i dalej niż do dziadków (w myślach planuje już, dokąd wyruszy i z kim zostawi świnki). Z początku dziadkowie są zdumieni Polą, nie potrafiąc pojąć, jak to możliwe, żeby dwie niespokrewnione osoby wyglądały tak podobnie, ale Lena tylko wzrusza ramionami i stwierdza, że tak się zdarza, więc, choć nie wydają się przekonani, nie drążą tematu.

Gwiazdy tej nocy świecą mocno, więc mimo chłodu Lena i Pola siedzą do późna na babcinej werandzie. Lena, żeby nie myśleć o wieczorach spędzanych tu z matką, zaczyna opowiadać o gwiazdach, a Pola słucha jak na siebie całkiem uważnie.  
– Lelum Polelum – wskazuje na gwiazdozbiór bliźniąt. – Nie? – pyta nagle zdumiona i niepewna, widząc wyraz twarzy Leny i Lena wie, że do tej pory Pola była święcie przekonana, że ten gwiazdozbiór właśnie tak się nazywa.  
– Kastor i Polluks – też dwaj bracia – odpowiada wreszcie. – To z greckiej mitologii – dodaje wyjaśniająco, patrząc nie w gwiazdy, a na Polę, która uśmiecha się teraz leciutko, jakby czymś nagle rozbawiona. – Legenda mówi, że jeden z nich miał trafić pomiędzy zmarłych, a drugi między bogów. Ale gdy ten pierwszy umierał, drugi nie potrafił się z tym pogodzić, więc postanowił podzielić się z nim własną nieśmiertelnością. I bogowie w nagrodę za to umieścili ich na niebie. Dziwna rzecz do zrobienia, ale czego spodziewać się po bogach – kończy, wzruszając ramionami.  
– Lelum Polelum. My – mówi Pola patrząc znów w gwiazdy i nagle to Lena czuje się niepewnie, jakby Pola wiedziała o tych gwiazdach coś więcej, czego Lena nie jest w stanie pojąć. W końcu z trudem wstaje, wyrywając się z coraz gęstszego milczenia.

Lena dla siebie zostawia opowieść o tym, że w Bliźniętach jest jeszcze tylko jedna gwiazda z imieniem. _Geminga, czyli Tego tam nie ma,_ myśli, patrząc przez brudną szybę autobusu na mijany krajobraz i z determinacją unikając spojrzenia Poli. Ale Pola wcale nie zdaje się szukać jej wzroku, zatopiona w lekturze kolejnej powiastki science fiction w okropnie kiczowatych okładkach, kupionej w przydrożnej księgarence. Pola zachowuje się tak, jakby ostatniego wieczoru nie wydarzyło się nic dziwnego i w końcu Lena myśli, że może faktycznie tam się między nimi nic nie stało.

**-1**

Pierwsza sesja doprowadza ją na skraj wycieńczenia emocjonalnego. Lena ma wszystkiego naprawdę dość i kiedy do jej pokoju w akademiku wpada Zośka z notatkami, jęczy tak w duchu, jak i poza duchem.  
– No co, myślisz, że Nowaczyk zda się sam? – Zośka wyraźnie nie jest aż tak zmęczona powtórkami, ale cóż, Lena właściwie od początku semestru wie, że Zośka ma lepszy mózg niż ona. – Jeszcze tylko dwa egzaminy i koniec – wtrąca Krasieńska w krótką przerwę między dwoma kolejnymi jękami koleżanki, rozkładając się na łóżku Moniki z biologii, która wszystko pozaliczała na zerówkach i teraz oblewa swoje sukcesy poza akademikiem. – Nie jęcz, Lenka, bo jeszcze ktoś pomyśli, że cię torturują – dodaje Zośka, w końcu poświęcając jej trochę więcej uwagi, na co Lena parska śmiechem.  
– Może kiedy indziej, to owszem. Ale nie w środku sesji, Zośka. Nie uczmy się, proszę. Do Nowaczyka dwa dni, zdążymy się jeszcze nakuć tak, że nam mózgi uszami wylecą. Zresztą wiesz, miałam ci powiedzieć...  
– Co powiedzieć? – Zośka robi się podejrzliwa, ale składa notatki z powrotem i siada wygodniej na łóżku Moniki. – Jakaś kolejna dziwna teoria? Co Lenka?  
– Nie teoria, nie. Tylko... Tak mi przyszło do głowy: co byś zrobiła, jakbyś spotkała samą siebie.  
Na to Zośka unosi brew, ale nie komentuje, więc Lena mówi dalej.  
– Bo wiesz, ja tak myślę, że nie polubiłabym siebie. Dziwnie tak, bo ja siebie lubię, żadne tam autoagresje ani nic. Tylko, że ja też siebie znam od środka, a to co innego niż znać kogoś z zewnątrz, więc jakbym spotkała siebie samą od zewnątrz i widziała siebie tylko od zewnątrz i to co robię i mówię i mówię, że myślę, od zewnątrz – wiesz, tak jak się spotyka i poznaje wszystkich innych – to mogłabym wcale, a wcale się nie polubić. I... no to właściwie tyle. Jak myślisz? – kończy Lena, wyraźnie oczekując rozpoczęcia wielkiej, pochłaniającej dyskusji.  
– Wiesz co, Dębska? To ja już wolę kuć na Nowaczyka, aż mi mózg uszami wypłynie. Idź, zrób herbaty, a ja porozkładam wszystko i możemy zacząć od antycznych.  
Na to Lena wzdycha rozdzierająco i trochę teatralnie, ale wstaje pewna, że Zosia jej nie odpuści.

Lena podkochuje się trochę w Zosi, ale nie ma odwagi jej tego powiedzieć. W końcu gdzieś w trakcie trzeciego roku uznaje, że dobrze zrobiła, bo jak na jej gust Zośka jest jednak zbyt normalna.

**0**

Gorący prysznic w pełnej ciepłego pomarańczowego światła łazience przyjemnie rozgrzewa Polę w ten zimny listopadowy dzień i Pola może wreszcie na spokojnie pomyśleć o tym, co powiedział im dziś rano Zmijski. Wcześniej rodzice nagabywali ją o opuszczone zajęcia i Antek wpadł – z ciotką, więc nie bardzo miał jak zaszyć się z Polą w jej pokoju. W końcu _jak to tak uciekać z rodzinnej kolacji, posiedź z wujostwem, Anteczku. Mógłbyś wpadać częściej_. Pola wywraca oczami. Tak jakby _Anteczek_ nie był tu prawie codziennie. A wykłady... to tylko jeden dzień, wszystko nadrobi, pożyczy w sesji notatki od Marka albo Jagody, oni najsensowniej swoje prowadzą. Tymczasem ta druga... No właśnie. Pola chciałaby się więcej dowiedzieć, ale jak przekonać tę... Lenę? że warto dać szansę badaniom doktora Zmijskiego, który wydawał się sympatycznym gościem? _Nikt, kto w pracy słucha 4 Minutes Warning nie może być zły_ , decyduje Pola. Ale tamta raczej nie wyglądała na łatwą do przekonania. Kim ona w ogóle jest, myśli Pola, podsumowując to, co już wie z urywków informacji, jakie o jej sobowtórze połowie roku wypaplała w ciągu ostatnich tygodni Werka. I nagle, z ręką wyciągniętą po gąbkę, Pola zdaje sobie sprawę, że po raz pierwszy naprawdę interesuje się tą drugą.

**1**

To był męczący i do tego strasznie parny dzień, nawet jeśli ostatecznie egzamin poszedł jej znośnie, więc Pola z ulgą pada na łóżko w ich chłodnej sypialni, nawet nie zdjąwszy trampek. Przez uchylone drzwi łazienki płynie cicho _Pyramid Song_ i zanim jeszcze zaśnie, dziewczyna uśmiecha się zadowolona, że wreszcie udało jej się przekonać Lenę do Radiohead.

Z łazienkowego radia cicho leci _Pyramid Song_ , Thom Yorke jak zawsze śpiewa o swoim wyobcowaniu, a woda w wannie jest przyjemnie chłodna i Lena chyba słyszy wchodzącą do domu Polę. Dawno nie była tak spokojna i chyba nawet szczęśliwa. Lena nie ma najmniejszego powodu, żeby tak myśleć, ale myśl pojawia się sama z siebie, nie po raz pierwszy i zapewne nie po raz ostatni. Lena podkula więc tylko nogi i, wpatrując się w swoje nadgarstki, pozwala myśli napłynąć.


	2. Lustro drugie (Organy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swoisty aneks do Lustra wyrzucający z promptu zapis o ograniczeniach do naszego świata. Wykorzystuje dwójkę głównych postaci z Lustra, ale nie stanowi jego integralnej części. Jest to osobna, alternatywna historia (właściwie wyrywek większej historii, która nam gdzieś tam w głowie siedzi), w której znajomość pierwszej części jest o tyle istotna, o ile chce się lepiej zrozumieć wizje Leny z przebudzenia.  
> Zbetowała **zosia11**

DZIENNIK POKŁADOWY Z-BIERACZA. DZIEŃ 2258. 5.32

W szóstym roku istnienia mają już ponad trzysta bliźniąt. By być dokładnym, trzysta sześćdziesiąt i dwie pary, wyszukiwane we wszystkich światach, do których Zenon potrafił otworzyć sobie przejścia. Jak na tak niewielkie statystycznie prawdopodobieństwo Zenon musiał przyznać, że to całkiem niezły wynik. W pierwszych dniach w ogóle zresztą nie wierzył, że bliźnięta istnieją, a dziś...  
– Doktorze! Doktorze! – Alfred biegnie w ten śmieszny humanoidalny sposób, który ciągle jeszcze bawi Bieracza. – Doktorze – Alfred dyszy ciężko, zmęczony, choć przebiegł ledwie kilka kroków – znaleźliśmy nowych.  
Zenon wyciąga mechaniczną dłoń po trzymany przez Alfreda cyrkularny moduł z danymi.  
– Ach – oznajmia po kilku chwilach uważnego odczytywania modułu. – Interesujące. Przygotuj wszystkich do zmiany kursu, Alfredzie. Czeka nas skok w rzeczywistość-dysk.  
Gdy Alfred biegnie z powrotem, Zenon wraca myślami do postępów w swojej cyborgizacji.

 

***

 

Lena wybudza się z głębokiego snu. Powoli wracają do niej zmysły, wynurzają się z nieświadomości, stopniowo przywracając jej wrażenia. Przed oczami błyskają urywki przeszłości. Matka uśmiechająca się szyderczo przez papierosowy dym, impreza u Zośki – hałas, śmiech, nieprzyjemny zapach przetrawionego alkoholu, Zośka coś do niej woła, sesja, Antek w Tekturze, czerwone włosy, brązowe tęczówki, dziwnie nieznajomy, niepewny uśmiech – moje odbicie w lustrze, myśli Lena, otwierając oczy, wdychając zielonkawą morską wodę, w której jest zanurzona. Próbuje coś powiedzieć i woda zalewa jej usta, wpływa do płuc, a jednak Pola się nie dusi. Próbuje znów coś powiedzieć, krzyknąć i nie słyszy swojego głosu, choć jest pewna, że nie ogłuchła, a jej pierwsze usta pozostają zamknięte – otwierają się drugie i tamta także się wybudza. Pomieszczenie zanurzone w zielonkawym świetle wypełnia cisza, która przyprawia ją o dreszcze – czegoś Lenie w tym otoczeniu brakuje. Lena się rozgląda i Lena widzi. Dziesiątki i setki zbiorników zestawionych dwójkami, wewnątrz których ktoś starannie poumieszczał pary bliźniaczych istot i równie starannie je poopisywał. Lena chyba dostrzega kilkoro ludzi, a w każdym razie humanoidalnych postaci, ale większość stanowią obcy i Pola może tylko domyślać się, że wszystkie zestawione są plecami w plecy. Lena spogląda w czerwone oko lokatora zbiornika naprzeciwko; ustawionego pod kątem do jej własnego i opisanego po ziemsku: _Kastor i Polluks_. Lokator mruga do niej porozumiewawczo, machając koniuszkami granatowych macek (Pola zastanawia się, którym jest – Kastorem czy Polluksem; Lena wie, że to głupie – jest oboma). Na więcej niż delikatne machanie mackami KastorPolluks nie może sobie pozwolić – łokcie ma przylutowane do łokci tego drugiego, podobnie jak czaszkę i kręgosłup i nogi na wysokości kolan. Lena macha w odpowiedzi dłonią, czując, że sama jest identycznie przylutowana do tej drugiej, wpięta grubymi drutami kość w kość, ale to tylko trochę niewygodne i nawet jej nagość nie przeszkadza Poli. Pola wreszcie całkiem się wybudza i czuje sobą ich umysł. LenaPola krzyczy, choć nie potrafi nazwać tego, co czuje, a co zmusza ją do krzyku właśnie, wie tylko, że to nie jest ból. Aż w końcu pojawia się on, głos wypełniający pustkę w ciszy, i Lena wie: to tego tła akustycznego jej brakowało od chwili, gdy się zbudziła. Robot biegnie, wołając coś do humanoidalnej postaci, przestawia dźwignie, majstruje przez chwilę przy łączeniach ich zbiornika i mruczy uspokajająco, gdy... człowiek? przez chwilę przygląda się milknącej stopniowo Lenie z zaciekawieniem. Potem wychodzi, zostawiając robota samego i wraca z innymi, niosąc nowy podwójny zbiornik z uśpionymi lokatorami. PolaLena przestaje krzyczeć i robot przygląda się jej z zadowoleniem.  
– Chciałabyś poznać kilka odpowiedzi? – pyta, na co ona minimalnie kiwa głowami, choć jednocześnie wie, że robot i tak powie jej to, co chce powiedzieć. Mimo wszystko... robot milczy, jakby czekając na jej ruch, więc:  
Kim jesteś, pyta Lena, wciąż nie słysząc swojego głosu.  
Robot śmieje się, ale odpowiada, a Pola zadaje kolejne pytania.  
– Doktor Zenon Bieracz. AI w swojej własnej służbie. – Robot kłania się z kurtuazją. – Ty zaś w moich rejestrach istniejesz jako Lelum i Polelum. Zebrana z planety Ziemia w czerwcu 2015 roku liczonego według jednego z ziemskich kalendarzy.  
– Dlaczego? To wszystko – robot zatacza ręką szeroki gest, obejmujący podobne jej własnemu zbiorniki – są organy. Czy może raczej będą. Bliźniacze Organy Doktora Z-bieracza. Będą działać... działają tylko na takich jak ty.  
– Bliźnięta – z tym samym DNA, urodzone z niespokrewnionych rodziców. Światowy ewenement, a jednak zdarza mu się zdarzać – Zenon śmieje się ze swojego własnego żartu.  
– Nie. Nikt się wami nie przejmuje. Nikt was nie zauważa, więc nikt nie widzi, jak znikacie. – W mechanicznym głosie dźwięczy spokojna pewność i Pola wie, że on nie kłamie.  
– A skąd ja mogę wiedzieć? Nie jestem genetykiem. Tak się po prostu zdarza.  
– To, że umiem się uczyć, nie znaczy, że muszę uczyć się wszystkiego.  
– Jestem programem komputerowym. Nie sądzę, żeby ten koncept dało się do mnie zastosować.  
– No, ale dosyć już tych pytań. Alfredzie, kończcie tam i wracajcie do sterowni. – Zenon rzuca jej jeszcze przelotne spojrzenie i kieruje się do odległych drzwi.  
Wkrótce także Alfred i pozostali pracownicy Zenona wychodzą, zostawiając bliźnięta same sobie.

 

***

 

DZIENNIK POKŁADOWY Z-BIERACZA. DZIEŃ 2258. 6.84

Zenon z uwagą przygląda się kolejnemu modułowi, zanim odkłada go na półkę. To jednak nie czas na tak dalekie wyprawy. Jego organy nie osiągnęły jeszcze odpowiednio głębokiego brzmienia, by mógł mieć pewność, że wytrzymają. Nawet jeśli LelumPolelum ładnie wzmacnia rezonanse i jej wspomnienia są wystarczająco silne, Z-Bieracz wciąż potrzebuje ich więcej dla odbycia tak niebezpiecznej podróży. Na szczęście jedno, czego Zenon ma pod dostatkiem, to czas. I cierpliwość. Właściwie to dwie rzeczy, których mam pod dostatkiem, myśli rozbawiony, przechodząc w tryb czuwania. Alfred wybudzi go na miejscu.

**Author's Note:**

> * Tłumaczenie tytułu utworu „I Know You Are But What Am I” zespołu Mogwai z płyty „Happy Songs For Happy People”.


End file.
